


All the World's a Fair

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Designing and Building a Masterpiece, Evil Argents Again, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Loving Sex in One Chapter, M/M, Sweet story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to go to the World’s Fair, ride the roller coaster, and hold on tight, possums! Explicit romantic sex in this chapter!</p></blockquote>





	1. Bright Colors

Derek Hale entered the lobby of one of the tallest skyscrapers in New York. He got on the elevator and pressed the button for the 80th floor. He stepped out and entered a huge glass and chrome reception area. The sign on the door read ‘Argent Design, Ltd.’  
He walked up to the reception desk.  
“Derek Hale to see Chris Argent”, he said. Argent came out to greet him.  
“Mr. Hale”, he said. “Come on back to the conference room. The meeting is just about to begin”.  
“Thank you, Mr. Argent”, Derek replied.

Derek Hale was thirty two years old. In his brief career as a city planner, he had risen to great heights. He was hired right after he graduated college as a planner for New York City. And through his skill as an administrator and his genius for city planning, in just ten years he had been promoted to the job of Head City Planner for the City of New York. And now he had been given a tremendous new project to plan. A new World’s Fair, bigger than the 1939 and the 1964 New York World’s Fairs had been.

Derek and Argent walked into the conference room. Around the table sat ten designers with papers in front of them. Behind them, on easels, were displayed designs for the fair. Derek noticed one young man at the end of the table with dark hair and pale skin dotted with moles. He had amber gold eyes, an upturned nose, and full pink lips.  
‘Beautiful’, Derek thought.  
Chris Argent introduced Derek to all of the designers around the table. The last one was the young man with the pale skin.  
“And Derek, this is our newest designer, Stiles Stilinski”, Argent said.  
“Hello, Mr. Stilinski”, Derek said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Hello, Mr. Hale”, Stiles replied. “The pleasure is all mine.” They smiled at each other.  
‘Handsome’, Stiles thought.

Stiles Stilinski was twenty five years old. He had graduated with honors three years before from Cornell University with a degree in architecture and design, and had been working for Argent Design since then.  
“Mister Stilinski is just sitting in for this meeting”, Argent told Derek. “Since he is our newest designer, he wasn’t in on the planning for this project.” Argent fixed Stiles with a steely gaze. “And he will have no input here and make no comments about the designs that we are going to show you today. Will you, Mr. Stilinski?” Stiles glared at Argent and didn’t reply to his question.

Derek was dismayed when he saw the plans that Argent Design presented to him. All of the main pavilions for the fair would be large, white, and bland.  
“We thought that a return to the classic white of previous world’s fairs would be a good idea”, Argent told Derek.  
And the designers wanted to tear down the Unisphere and replace it with a meaningless corkscrew shaped steel spiral. Derek was horrified by that idea. He stood in shocked silence, trying to think of what to say. Before he could gather his thoughts to reject the plans, Stiles stood up.  
“You can’t tear down the Unisphere, Mr. Argent!”, Stiles protested. “It’s an iconic symbol of a great world’s fair of the past!”  
“Your opinion has not been asked for, Mr. Stilinski”, Chris Argent angrily replied. “Please stay out of this discussion”.  
Stiles continued protesting as the other designers frowned at him.  
“And all of these designs are old hat, Mr. Argent”, Stiles said. “If you will allow me, I will show Mr. Hale some designs that look forward to the future.”  
“I told you to be quiet, Mr. Stilinski”, Argent said angrily. “Now sit down and don’t interrupt again!”  
Stiles refused to sit down.  
“You can’t shut me up, because I know what the right designs should be for a modern world’s fair”, Stiles said. “And I’m tired of you rejecting all of my ideas. For three years you have treated me like an office boy. Well, I’ve had enough of it. I resign. I’ll clean out my office and be gone by the end of the day.” As Stiles was leaving, Derek spoke up.  
“Mr. Argent, now I have something to tell you”, Derek said. “I dislike all of these designs. No, dislike isn’t strong enough a word. I hate the designs. I hate them intensely. In fact, I hate them so much that I’m going to fire you as the designer for the fair. Good day, Mr. Argent. Don’t bother to show me out.” Argent and the designers watched Derek leave with their mouths hanging open in surprise.

As Derek walked by Stiles’ office he noticed the young designer packing his things in boxes. He stopped and knocked on the doorframe. Stiles looked up in surprise.  
“Come in, Mr. Hale”, Stiles said.  
“My name is Derek”, he replied.  
“Ok, Derek”, Stiles said. “My name is Stiles.”  
“Ok, Stiles”, Derek replied. They smiled at each other.  
“I’m sorry that you had to see that, Derek”, Stiles said. “But it’s been brewing for a long time. I was planning to resign soon anyway.”  
“It’s too bad that you left the room when you did”, Derek replied. “You missed all the fun. I just fired Argent as the designer for the fair.”  
“What!”, Stiles said. “I would have loved to have seen that!”. He grinned. "Oh, well. Gotta finish packing my stuff. Tomorrow I start looking for a new job.”  
Derek noticed Stiles taking down architectural sketches from the walls of his office.  
“Wait a minute”, Derek said. He took some sketches from Stiles hands. “Did you do these?”  
“Yeah”, Stiles replied. “I did.”  
“These are good!”, Derek said. “Very good!” He looked at several of the sketches.  
Stiles blushed at the praise.  
“Thank you, Derek”, he said. “I appreciate that.” Derek looked thoughtfully at Stiles.  
“I have an idea”, he said. ‘Would you be willing to draw some sketches of your ideas for designing the world’s fair? I can‘t promise anything until I see the sketches. But would you do it?”  
“Would I!” Stiles said excitedly. “I would love to!”  
“Ok”, Derek said. “How long would it take you to design eight large pavilions and an iconic theme piece for the fair?”  
“Give me two weeks”, Stiles replied. “and I’ll design a fair that will knock your socks off!” Derek laughed and clapped Stiles on the shoulder.  
“Done!”, he said. “Here’s my card with my office address and my phone number. Call me in two weeks and I’ll look at your designs.” He grinned. “And I’ll expect to buy myself a new pair of socks!” They both laughed as they shook hands. And they both noticed that they held each other’s hands for a long moment afterwards.

Two weeks later Stiles was in Derek’s office showing him the sketches of his design.  
“These are the eight main pavilions and the theme for the fair“, Stiles said. “The pavilions will all be different colors, red, blue, green, yellow, orange, etc. They will stretch along the mall between the existing Unisphere on one end and the new theme of the fair on the other end.” Stiles showed Derek the sketches for the new theme structure.  
“The new theme will be called the Triob,” Stiles continued. “It will consist of three triangular obelisks. The center one will be 250 feet tall and will be red. The left flanking one will be 200 feet tall and will be blue. The right flanking one will be 150 feet tall and will be green. They will overlook the large reflecting pool at that end of the fairgrounds. They will represent the past, the present, and the future.” Stiles showed Derek the stylized logo for the fair.

FUTURE WORLD EXPO  
The World’s Fair of the 21st Century  
New York City

Derek was thrilled with the sketches.  
“These are incredible, Stiles!”, he said. “Absolutely incredible! I’ve never seen anything like these designs! The pavilions are modern and beautiful, yet colorful and warm. You’re a genius!” Stiles blushed.  
“Would you like to be the head designer for the fair?”, Derek said. “I’ll pay you what I was going to pay Argent.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and held it.  
“Yes!”, he said. “Yes, Derek! I accept the job!” He shook Derek’s hand. “Thank you!”  
“Thank you!”, Derek replied. “You’re saving my life by agreeing to take the job!”  
They both smiled again. Then suddenly they were hugging each other.

In the next few weeks, Stiles worked closely with Derek to flesh out the plans for the fair. Derek hired two young assistants to help Stiles perfect his designs. When the designs were completed, Derek showed them to the fair board. They were overjoyed with the designs, and congratulated Derek and Stiles for the innovative fair that was planned.

Stiles and Derek had become closer during the weeks that they worked together. They both realized that they were attracted to each other both physically and mentally. So when Derek asked Stiles out on a dinner date, Stiles eagerly accepted. They enjoyed the date and each other’s company very much. In the weeks that followed, they went on more dates and began holding hands and kissing each other. They decided to take it slowly for a while. After the fair opened and their task was accomplished, they would take their relationship to another level.

The fair board released the news about the new young designer and his innovative plans for the fair. The newspapers published stories about Stiles, and showed reproductions of some of his sketches. The public was intrigued by the story, and the opening of the fair was eagerly anticipated.

But there were three people who were not thrilled with the news. They read the newspaper articles in the study of a high rise apartment, and they were not smiling.  
The old man was shaking with fury.  
“How dare they give this commission to this young nobody!” he fumed. “An upstart in my own son’s office!”  
“I agree Gerard”, his red haired daughter in law replied. “It’s outrageous!”  
“But what can we do about it, Victoria?”, he said  
“I don‘t know", she replied. “Chris says to just forget it. But I can‘t.”  
The young blonde woman sitting across from them stood up and spoke. Her face was angry and grim.  
“Well I won’t forget it, no matter what my brother says”, she shouted. “This is an insult to the entire Argent family. And I intend to do something about it. Will both of you help me?”  
“Of course we will, Kate”, said Gerard. “But what can we do to avenge the family honor?” Kate grinned an evil grin.  
“I have a plan”, she said. “A plan that will destroy everything that they have worked for. A plan to destroy both the little upstart designer and the man who fired Argent Design and hired him. We will destroy both Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale.”  
Her eyes burned with hatred as she laughed a maniacal laugh.

 

(Next chapter: Building the Fair. And Evil Plans.)


	2. Building the Fair. And Evil Plans.

Then came the actual construction of the fair. The eight large theme pavilions that Stiles had designed were started first. Then came the smaller pavilions that he had designed. They were pavilions of other nations, of states in the union, and of industry, travel, and commerce. Stiles also designed a new amphitheater for the amusement area around the lake. The existing structures from the previous two fairs, the Unisphere, the Queens Museum of Art, the Queens Theater, and the Hall of Science Museum, would all remain. The New York State Pavilion would be refurbished. As all of the pavilions neared completion, the main theme area was begun. It was the Triob, the three tall triangular obelisks of red, blue, and green. The construction of the new structures took many months, and Stiles and Derek had to be on site every day to oversee the work. But finally the construction was nearing completion. Next the pavilions would be filled with exhibits, and then the new World’s Fair would be open to the public.

The Argents were having a meeting in the study of their high rise apartment.  
“The fair will be opening in two weeks”, Kate said. “We need to finalize our plan.” Gerard grinned as he unfolded a diagram of the structures at the fair.  
“My experience as a highway construction foreman will come to good use”, he said. “I know everything there is to know about placing dynamite charges where they will do the most damage.”  
“Good”, Kate replied. “Victoria?”  
“We start our jobs tomorrow as security guards at the fair”, she said. “It was ridiculously easy getting hired with our forged identification and phony letters of reference. That forger was worth every penny that we paid him.”  
“Excellent”, Kate said “Do you have the dynamite and the timers?”, she asked Gerard.  
“Yes”, he replied. “They are all ready to go. All we have to do is load them into one of the official fair trucks and take them to the targets.”  
“Show us the targets again”, Kate said. Gerard pointed to the locations on the diagram.  
“Each of the eight theme pavilions”, he said. “And the bases of the three theme obelisks. Their destruction should be quite a sight to behold.”  
“Then we will set our target date”, Kate said. “How about next week? On the Saturday before the fair is due to open. At 1 A.M. in the morning. The fairgrounds should be deserted at that hour. And that is our scheduled time to be on duty as security guards.”  
“Very good”, Gerard said.  
“And remember”, Kate replied. “Not a word to Chris. He could spoil all of our plans. He thinks that he is too good to get his hands dirty. Well we will do the job without him knowing about it.” She turned to them with a fierce look in her eyes.  
“Revenge in the name of the Argents!”, she said.  
“Revenge in the name of the Argents!”, the others replied.  
Outside the door to the room someone was listening.

The fair was almost ready to open. The air was filled with an electric excitement. Stiles and Derek were thrilled. Their dream was coming to fruition.  
“Only a few days more”, Derek said. “We open next Friday.”  
“Just one week!” Stiles replied. “Today is Friday!”  
They hugged and tenderly kissed each other.

It was the early morning hours of Saturday. A truck slowly made it’s way through the deserted fairgrounds. It stopped in front of one of the theme pavilions. A shadowy figure unlocked the door of the pavilion. Then two more figures emerged from the truck. The three figures, dressed in security guard uniforms, unloaded boxes of dynamite and fuses from the truck. Then they took them into the pavilion and began to place the dynamite against the main support of the structure.

(Next Chapter: A Dream Fulfilled.)


	3. A Dream Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go to the World’s Fair, ride the roller coaster, and hold on tight, possums! Explicit romantic sex in this chapter!

The Argents were so busy setting up the dynamite charge that they didn’t notice the figures coming silently through the door of the pavilion. The figures surrounded the Argents and trapped them in a circle.  
“Hands up!”, a voice shouted. “You’re all under arrest!”  
As the Argents stood and held their hands up in the air, they saw that they were surrounded by the sheriff and his deputies.  
“Down on the floor, your hands behind your back”, the sheriff said. Soon two male deputies frisked and handcuffed Gerard, and two female deputies frisked and handcuffed Kate and Victoria. Then the bomb squad came into the pavilion and removed the dynamite. They also removed the truck containing the rest of the dynamite.  
Gerard smirked at the sheriff.  
“Sheriff Stilinski, I presume”, he said.  
“Yes, Mr. Argent”, the sheriff said. “I’m Sheriff Stilinski. And I’m also the proud father of the man who designed this fair.”  
“You’ll be sorry that you arrested us”, Kate snarled. “We have a high priced lawyer who will get us out of this!”  
The sheriff grinned at her.  
“And we have a tough young district attorney who will make the charges stick!”, he replied.  
“I want to talk to him”, Victoria said.  
“That can be arranged “, the sheriff replied.  
“Shut up, Victoria!”, Kate shouted. “If you blab, I will kill you!”  
“Don’t threaten the witness”, the sheriff said with a grin.  
As the Argents were being loaded into the police cars, Gerard asked the sheriff a question.  
“You were here waiting for us”, he said. “Who told you?”  
“Chris”, the sheriff replied. “He overheard you discussing your plot.”  
“Ah, yes”, Gerard replied. “My upstanding son. Kate was right. He thinks that he is too good to get his hands dirty. There’s not an evil bone in his body. I don’t know where I went wrong with that boy.”

Later that month the Argents were charged with domestic terrorism. Chris Argent testified against them. They were convicted and sentenced to long terms in prison. Victoria turned state's evidence to reduce her prison sentence. Gerard died in prison of old age. Kate was shot and killed while trying to escape. Victoria was a model prisoner. She served her sentence and returned to her husband Chris. 

The week after the Argents were arrested, the World’s Fair opened. The fair was hugely popular with the public.  
Stiles’ designs were a huge success. The fairgoers were thrilled with the pavilions and with the Triob.  
The Architectural Digest raved about Stiles’ brilliant designs: “Not since the days of Le Corbusier have we seen such daring and such beauty. All of Mr. Stilinski’s pavilions are at once breathtaking and yet warm and welcoming. The Triob is epic, first in it’s simplicity , then in it’s complexity. It represents so much that we remember, so much that we are today, and so much that we look forward to. Mr. Stilinski is a major new figure in the world of design.”

Stiles and Derek are in love. They have been in love for over a year. But they haven’t gone beyond hand holding, cuddling, and kissing. Because they wanted to wait until the fair was completed and opened to the public. So they haven’t had sex yet. And they are both ready. So ready. So very ready!  
Right after the fair opened, Stiles and Derek went on a dinner date to an intimate little restaurant. There were steaks, and wine, and romantic violin music. After dinner, they went to Derek’s apartment. As soon as Derek closed the door, they were kissing each other passionately. As they moved to the bedroom, they removed each other’s clothes. They stood naked in front of each other for the first time.  
“You are so beautiful!”, Derek said.  
“And you are so handsome!”, Stiles replied.  
They fell into bed together and hugged and kissed. Both of their big hard cocks were rubbing against each other. Derek lubed Stiles and slipped his hard cock into Stiles’ exquisite tightness. They both moaned in ecstasy. Derek fucked Stiles long and hard. Stiles moaned and spurted hot thick come on his chest and stomach. Derek moaned and shot hot thick come deep inside Stiles. They both called out each other’s names as their orgasms overtook them. Then they kissed again and held each other as they fell asleep.  
Later, when they woke, their passion for each other flared again. Stiles lubed Derek and slipped his hard cock into Derek’s hot, tight hole. Once again they both moaned in ecstasy. Stiles fucked Derek long and hard. Derek moaned and shot hot thick come on his chest and stomach. Stiles moaned and filled Derek with his hot thick come. Once again they both called out each other’s names as their orgasms overtook them.  
They held each other close and kissed sweetly and tenderly. Then they looked deeply into each other’s eyes.  
“That was wonderful!” Stiles said. “You are wonderful!”  
“It was wonderful!”, Derek replied. “And you are wonderful as well!”  
‘I love you, darling”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek replied.  
They held each other and kissed again. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Pavilions at world’s fairs are usually built as temporary structures. Soon after the fair closed, all of the new pavilions were dismantled and removed, so that the site of the fair could be restored as a park. However, the Triob remained as a permanent symbol of the fair. The new amphitheater on the lake also remained. Stiles was then hired by a new private university which overlooked the river in the Hudson Valley. They wanted Stiles to rebuild all of his pavilions in permanent materials. The structures would be used as an administration building, library building, performing arts center, and classroom buildings for the university. So Stiles’ brilliant architectural designs were permanently preserved.

Stiles and Derek were filled with happiness and love for each other. They bought a historic brownstone townhouse, restored it, and lived in it. And soon they were married.  
Stiles started his own successful architecture and design company, and named it ‘Stilinski Design, Inc.’  
Derek became the Parks Commissioner for New York City.

Stiles and Derek had planned a great World’s Fair together. And fell in love while they were doing it.  
And soon they found out that all the world’s a fair when you're in love.


End file.
